Forever Be My Always
by Taylor.b23
Summary: A blonde haired boy who is said to be the son of Voldemort. A fiery red head striving to be the brightest witch of her age like her mother. Two children destined by their parents shadows. Only to find themselves in each other.
1. The Potter who was a Slytherin

Rose made her way onto platform nine and three fourths with her family close behind. She watched quietly as her cousin, Lily Potter, ran over to her father.

"Uncle Ron! Show me a trick!" She exclaimed with a look of adventure in her eye. Ron smiled down at the girl and pulled her nose off. It was a simple trick, yet it made Lily explode into a fit of laughter. Rose's brother Hugo stood by their father's side as he put Lily's nose back in place. The train whistle sounded and she hugged her parents goodbye. She climbed onto the train with her cousins Albus and James. They waved goodbye to their families as the train started to roll out of the station. Lily chased the train till it was no longer in sight, just like her mother had once done.

"It's very important who's cart we sit in Albus." Rose started as they walked down the isle.

"Our parents met each other on this very train, this is an important time for us." She continued and looked back at her cousin. Albus rolled his eyes at her.

"Rose, whoever we sit with, it doesn't mean they will be our friends for life. We're not our parents." He stated. Albus opened a compartment door and headed inside. Rose followed closely behind. She shut the door and turned around to meet the gaze of a blonde haired boy. She sat down next to Albus and looked at the boy in front of her.

"You do not mind if we sit with you, right?" Albus asked cautiously to the boy.

"No go ahead, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." She held her gasp of shock. Everyone knew the rumors. It was said that the malfoy's could not have a child so they used a time turner, it was said that Scorpius was the child of Voldemort.

"I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Granger-Weasley." Albus said with a small smile. Rose elbowed him the ribs and he jumped.

"Bloody hell! What did you do that for!" He exclaimed rubbing his side.

"You know why Albus, this is not what I meant. We should find another cart." She stated looking from Albus over to scorpius wearily.

"Well I am staying and if you leave me I will tell Aunt Hermione. She won't be very happy about it." Rose glared at Albus, who gave her a smirk. The argument ended as the trollie witch came around.

"Would you like anything dears?" She asked giving them a smile. Scorpius and Albus bought a bunch of Chocolate frogs, jelly beans and many others. Rose took a handful and put her feet in Albus's lap.

"What?" She asked as they gave each other a look.

"Surely your not going to eat all of these." She said as she opened the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Well we might." Scorpius muttered looking at the red headed girl. Her blue eyes held a fire, a fierceness.

"If you eat all of this candy you will get a tummy ache. Then you will complain the entire ride to Hogwarts." She snapped slightly as she popped a bean into her mouth. Scorpius glanced at Albus who shook his head.

"Whatever you say Rosie." Scorpius said with a smirk. Rose clenched her jaw and opened one of the textbooks she had been fascinated with recently. She loved the thought of potion making and wanted to know everything. She was just like her mother in that aspect.

They arrived at the castle in their robes. The trio had changed when they had seen Hogwarts in the distance.

"First Years this way!" A giant man with a scraggly beard yelled as we unboarded. They followed him to the boats and climbed aboard. Albus and Scorpius sat down and Rose followed close behind. The boat jerked forward before Rose had sat and she fell back onto Scorpius lap.

"Well now, don't go throwing yourself at me." He said smirking. Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes, sitting down beside her cousin.

"You wish Malfoy." She said and looked out towards the castle as it neared. Soon they would be sorted and Rose would not to be bothered by this blonde haired boy anymore she thought.

All of the first years climbed out of the boats. Rose gratefully took Scorpius' hand to help her out once she almost fell in the water. She was the clumsiest of the Weasley's and Potter's combined.

All of the first years gazed wide eyed at the great hall as they entered. Candles suspended in the air, the ceiling made to look like the night sky. The sorting hat sat on a stool in the front of the great hall. There were five long tables, one for each house and one for the teachers. All the students quieted as Headmistress McGonagall raised her hand.

The sorting hat cleared its leathery throat and started its song.

"Many come from near and far. To seek the guidance of the sorting hat. Are you a brave Gryffindor? As chivalrous and daring as Gordic, or a ravenclaw? Intelligent and witting like Rowanda was. Maybe a Hufflepuff if your as dedicated and patient as Helga. Then there is Slytherin. For those who are cunning and resourceful like Salaka. You may try and hide your thoughts. But the sorting hat will place you where you belong." The sorting hat finished its song and the students clapped as the sorting began.

"I will read the names off the list one by one. You will come up, sit on the stool and the hat will be placed on your head. Once the hat says your house please go join them at the table." McGonagall's voice range clear and sonorous throughout the great hall. She opened the list and began to read the names off one by one.

"Maisie Parkinson." The Brown haired girl stepped forward and sat down on the chair. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled. Maisie's smile widened and she quickly took her seat at the long table. A few more names were called. Each house had gained around ten students already.

"Genivie Wood." McGonagall announced the name and another brown haired girl stepped forward. Rose nudged Albus and whispered into his ear.

"I am up next." Her voice only audible for him to hear. He nodded and watched as the girl took her place at the Gryffindor table next to her older sister Gabrielle.

"Rose Weasley." Her name echoed through the great hall and the headmistress smiled as she came forward.

"Ah. Yet another Weasley." Rose took her place on the stool and jumped a bit as the hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed yet again. Rose stood and smiled at her cousin who gave her a thumbs up. Scorpius winked at her from his place in the crowd of first years. Rose rolled her eyes and took her seat next to her many cousins.

"Scorpius Malfoy." All chatter from the students stopped as the blonde haired boy stepped forward. The hat was placed on his head and a few seconds went by before the hat finally exclaimed its answer.

"Slytherin!" Enthusiastic cheers were heard from the Slytherin table as Scorpius joined him. Rose met his gaze from across the hall and a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. She glared and hid her blush, turning away from him.

"Albus Potter." Rose and her family watched as Albus stepped forward. He sat down and locked eyes with Rose as the hat was placed. Minutes passed but the hat still said nothing. James, the brother of Albus. mumbled to Rose. His brows were knit together with worry.

Gasps were heard and Albus' face was ghostly pale as the dreaded word was heard.

"Slytherin!" There were no cheers, the only sound was his shoes against the cold stone as he took the walk to the table. Albus sat down next to Scorpius who patted his back. Albus locked eyes with his brother who shook his head in shame. He then looked towards Rose who gave him a reassuring smile. He looked down at the table and did not touch his food as he took in the feeling of shame that flooded his body.


	2. I Am always right Rosie

Although Rose was in a different house than Albus and Scorpius the three remained close and spent every minute they could together. Rose and Scorpius competed against each other in class. Hoping to prove that one of them was smarter than the other. Rose was like her mother. She was smarter than most, but unlike her mother she was not the smartest witch of her age. Scorpius succeeded in the History of Magic while she succeeded in Potions. Every other class they were evenly matched. While Albus learned to get used to their constant bickering.

The three sat in the library, studying for an upcoming potions test. Albus sighed trying to figure out how to make a forgetfulness potion.

"Rose I need help." He whined looking over at his cousin. What caught his eye was Scorpius staring at Rose as she worked. He smirked slightly but hid it well when Rose looked up.

"What is it Albus?'

"I cannot remember the forgetfulness potion." Rose laughed slightly.

"Are you sure someone did not use the potion on you to make you forget how to make it?" Albus rolled his eyes while Scorpius chuckled quietly at her joke.

"Make sure you write this down Albus, and I would check yours Scorpius. You know, just incase it is wrong." Rose said smirking.

"I am always right Rosie." She rolled her eyes and turned towards her cousin.

"Okay first, you must add two drops of Lethe River water to your cauldron. Then you heat for twenty seconds. Next you add two valerian sprigs and stir clockwise three times. Then you wave your wand over it and leave it brew for 45-60 minutes." Albus nodded and finished writing the first part of the potion.

"After you let it brew you must add two measures of standard ingredient to the mortar, along with four mistletoe berries. Crush that into a medium-fine powder and add it to your cauldron. Stir five times counter clockwise and then wave your wand over it again to finish it." Albus stared at his cousin in amazement.

"How do you remember all of that." Rose laughed and smiled down at him from where she stood.

"It comes naturally I guess." She went back to her seat and glanced over at Scorpius to see him scribbling out notes and writing new ones.

"Thought you said you are always right." She stated looking into his icy blue eyes.

"Well most of the time." He muttered and looked away from her. Albus saw the slight blush that crept up his friend's cheek but did not say anything.

The trio made their way back to their rooms for the night. Albus and Scorpius made there way down to the dungeon to the Slytherin commons room.

"So Rose huh?" Albus asked looking at his friend. Scorpius looked at him slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?" Albus shook his head.

"You like her don't you?" Scorpius shrugged.

"As a friend, she brags to much and thinks she is the best at everything. Like she is the brightest witch of her age." Albus laughed at his friend's response.

"Whatever you say Scorpius." He yelled behind him as he entered the commons. Scorpius took a shaky breath. He calmed himself and followed Albus into the dark common room.


	3. Bloody hell Rosie

Flying lessons started a few week after the beginning of the term. The trio stood next to each other talking as they waited for Madame Hooch. The class quieted as she walked out onto the grounds.

"Okay students! Today we will be learning how to mount your brooms and take off!" Rose smiled at the two boys beside her. Scorpius smiled slightly while Albus looked ready to hurl.

"Okay, stand next to your brooms. Extend your hand over it and yell up." Madam Hooch instructed them.

"Up!" Rose yelled and her broom immediately flew into her hand. Scorpius got his after a few tries. After a few minutes each student stood with their brooms in hand, except for Albus. His broom had not moved an inch.

"Not only is the Potter a Slytherin, but he can't fly! What a disgrace." A boy taunted smirking at Albus. He had jet black hair and vibrant green eyes. His smirk betrayed just how full of himself he was.

"Ethan Goldstein that is enough!" Madame Hooch snapped. She grabbed him by the ear, not aware of his whimpering.

"You are coming with me to see the Headmistress." The students watched as she dragged him back into the school.

"Why should Goldstein be punished for speaking the truth?" Another boy asked, snickering with his friends. Rose shoved her broom into Scorpius' hands and started towards the group.

"Rose no." Albus reached for her but she was already too far away.

"You know I really do not appreciate you talking about my cousin that way." Rose spoke clearly and crossed her arms staring at the group. A boy stepped forward and laughed.

"What do you plan to do about it Weasley? Guess you are not as smart as your mum or you would be keeping your half blood mouth shut." He chuckled and ran a hand through his greasy brown hair.

"You're a bloody **bleeder** , your mum would be disgraced that such things came out of your mouth." Rose retorted, stepping closer to the boy. Some people gasped while others laughed to themselves.

"What do you plan to do about it Weasley?" Rose shook her head and turned away from the boy.

"That's right! Go back to your **manky** friends." Rose turned and hit him square in the nose. Just like her mother had once done to Draco Malfoy. People gasped and Scorpius grabbed Rose's arm.

Scorpius and Albus pulled Rose back into the school as the bell rang for class to be dismissed.

"Bloody hell Rosie, who taught you to punch like that?" Scorpius asked looking at her amazed. Albus shook his head at her.

"You did not have to do that Rose. I can take care of myself." Rose looked at him, shocked by his response.

"I was just trying to stick up for my cousin. If you do not want my help then bloody hell that's fine." She shoved past the two boys and walked out of sight. Scorpius looked at his friend and sighed.

"It's not gonna get easier, for either of us, might as well let our only friend do what she feels is right." Scorpius stated and then headed down the stairs towards his next class. Leaving Albus to stand alone in the corridor.

 **Bleeder-** A stupid, unpleasant, or contemptible person or thing

 **Manky-** Bad, inferior, defective, dirty


	4. Don't tell me you forgot to study

Rose sat in the library studying for a history of magic test. She signed and ran a hand through her curly hair. Scorpius admired her through the spaces in the book shelves. It had been a week since she had punched that boy for Albus. He still was not talking to either of them. He took a deep breath and made his way over to her table. Scorpius set his book down and slid into the chair beside her. Rose looked up making eye contact with him.

"What are you studying?" Scorpius asked, taking a look at the book in front of her. Rose sat up straighter and crossed her arms.

"We have a history test next class." She stated looking up back down at her book. Her curls fell into her view and she moved them quickly.

"Don't tell me you forgot to study Rosie." Her jaw clenched and she looked up to meet his gaze, her features softening slightly.

"Of course not, it is always best to review what you have been studying." Rose closed her book and leaned back into her chair.

"What about you Malfoy," she continued sitting forward. "What are you studying." Scorpius looked down at the random book he had pulled off the shelf.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." He said with a smirk. His eyes met hers and he looked back down at his book quickly. Rose took the book from his hands and flipped to a page. In the picture stood a handsome young man with a cute, fluffy, black creature.

"Newt Scamander with his niffler." Rose read from the caption below the photo.

"It's a strange looking creature." Scorpius stated looking over her shoulder.

"It's bloody brilliant if you ask me." Rose looked up at scorpius her eyes meeting his.

"Not as brilliant as you I might say." She looked down blushing slightly at his words. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. She quickly shut her book as the bell rang for the next class.

"We better get going Malfoy or we will be late." Scorpius smiled and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Rosie, why are you rushing? We both know I'll get the higher score on this test." Rose scoffed and shoved his arm off. Scorpius walked a few yards back smiling. They walked into the classroom and sat down in their seats.

Rose put her test on the professors desk and sat back down in her seat, smirking at Scorpius who was still taking his test. He got up a few seconds later and turned his into the teacher. He rolled his eyes and took out the book he had gotten from the library. He would never admit it but he loved the creatures and he could not wait for the care of magical creatures class that Harris taught. Rose scooted closer looking over his shoulder. He stiffened a bit and looked at her. His eyes meeting her ocean blue orbs. Time slowed and his thoughts blurred together. His head jerked back as the professor slammed a book on the desk in front of them.

"I hope you two enjoy looking into each others eyes more in detention." Rose signed and gathered her books. The bell rang and she practically ran from the room. Her fiery hair following in pursuit. Scorpius stayed behind watching as she fled. They didn't speak again till the next week when their detention was to be served.


	5. Please don't ever leave us

Many things could happen while in detention. Especially when it was with Hagrid. Nobody expected what was to come. They all however, knew it could have been a lot worse if it had not been for Albus.

Albus had managed to get himself a detention when he was caught wandering the grounds at night. If he hadn't gotten caught, Rose may not have survived that cold winter night.

Scorpius and Albus walked out of their commons room in the dungeon at lights out. Rose stood in the hallway, waiting with her arms crossed.

"Will you two hurry up. We are going to be late, and then we are going to get another detention." Albus rolled his eyes.

"You need to calm down Rose, it is going to be okay." He said putting his arm around his cousin. They walked outside and down to Hagrid's cabin where the others stood. Gabrielle Wood, Fred Weasley II and Jacob Thomas stood beside Hagrid. While the twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander running around the hut.

"Sorry Hagrid, the boys took too long." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. Hagrid chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here lets get started. We will be fixing up the area around the Black Lake. We will be splitting up into two groups. Gabrielle, Fred, Scorpius and Lysander, you're group one! Jacob, Rose, Albus and Lorcan, you're group two! I will be going with Gabrielle's group and Fang will be with Albus's group. We have to trim the grass, pull the weeds, get algae off the dock, stuff like that. Got it?" Everyone nodded in unison and started walking.

"This sucks." Jacob complained as he pulled a weed out of the ground.

"What did you do this time Jacob?" Lorcan asked smirking, his arms crossed.

"Oh you know, the usual, got caught in a prank with you and your barmy brother." He said laughing. Lorcan slapped him on the back, his laughter ringing through the cold, dark night.

"Well whatever you bloody did we need to get to work. The faster we get this done the faster we can go back to bed." Rose said heading towards the dock. Albus followed closely behind.

"Do you need help Rose?" He asked worriedly as she reached for a piece of algae. Rose snatched it from the dock and placed it next to her.

"I do not, but thank you." She gave him a small smile and reached for another piece. She continued to work as she heard his footsteps fade away.

Scorpius watched her from across the lake as he pulled weeds. She was hard at work, dedicated to the task as always. He jumped slightly as Fred sat down next to him.

"You like my cousin Malfoy?" He asked following Scorpius's gaze. He was thankful for the darkness as heat crept up his neck.

"No not at all. She is as rude as they come, a complete know-it-all. Thinks she's the brightest witch of her age." Scorpius stated as he yanked another weed out of the ground. Fred laughed at the blonde haired boy's response.

"That she is the brightest, but she is also the clumsiest witch of her age." A scream pierced the darkness and a splash followed suit. Scorpius's head jerked up. Rose was no longer on the dock.

"Rose!" He yelled, searching desperately for the familiar fiery hair in the sea of black. Another splash was heard. Scorpius and the others watched as Albus swam rapidly towards his cousin. Scorpius sprinted to the dock to help Albus pull her out of the water. He cradled her small frame in his arms and placed her on the dock. He placed his ear to her chest but found no breath. Scorpius suddenly became very aware of Albus's hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to meet Fred's eyes before placing his lips over Rose's.

Rose woke up in the infirmary to a pounding headache and screaming.

"What do you mean we can't stay any longer! We have to be here for when she wakes up!" Albus yelled at the school's nurse, Madam Pompfrey.

"Albus?" Rose croaked, her voice barely audible above the yelling. The room went silent as he poked his head in the room, followed by Scorpius.

"You're okay!" Albus yelled leaping on top of Rose and hugging her. She groaned in pain and Scorpius quickly pulled him off of her.

"We're glad you're okay Rose." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She gave Scorpius a smile, trying to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"You're one lucky lady Ms. Weasley. If it had not been for these two boys you may not be alive. They have been at your bedside since the incident." The trio watched as Madam Pompfrey left the room. Scorpius turned to Rose, his eyes red from crying.

"Please don't ever leave us Rosie."


	6. Christmas at the burrow, part 1

Christmas at Hogwarts was something everyone looked forward too. Whether you stayed or went home. For those who had experienced it, the Christmas feast was spectacular.

Rose fit the last of her clothes into her trunk and shut it with a click. She smiled at the thought of getting to see her family as she walked down the dormitory stairs. Albus and Scorpius stood waiting for her outside the Gryffindor commons room.

"Come on Rose, Scorpius is staying with us for Christmas. He gets to meet the whole family." Albus said with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes and started walking.

"You sure he can handle it Albus? Our family can be a bit... overwhelming." She said smiling over her shoulder at them. Scorpius watched her as she flipped her hair. He took in a deep breath. Albus looked over at him and laughed.

"Don't worry they're harmless." He said slapping Scorpius on the back. Scorpius nodded with a grin, spending all break with the Potters and the Weasleys was going to the best time of his life.

"You are sure your parents don't mind Albus?" Scorpius asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you, they're totally fine with it. It's already going to be crazy in the burrow. One more won't matter a bit." Scorpius nodded and followed the cousins onto the train. The trio found an empty cart and sat down, spreading out on the seats. Rose put her feet on Scorpius and her head in Albus's lap.

"Would you like any sweets my dears?" The trolly witch asked as she rolled open the door.

"We would love some." Albus responded, handing her a few sickles. She handed him the candy and closed the door. Albus distributed the candy between the three, handing Rose the Berties beans. They were her favorite candy, you never knew what you would get.

"So what is your family like?" Scorpius asked. He knew a bit from the Weasley's that were already at Hogwarts.

"They're crazy." Rose stated as she tried to catch a bean in her mouth. Scorpius chuckled as she hit herself in the nose.

"How many of you will be there?" He asked looking over at Albus.

"Are you asking just kids? Or how many family members in general?" Albus asked, snatching a bean out of the air as Rose tossed it. She sat up quickly and punched him in the arm. He winced and rubbed it tenderly.

"I guess just in general." Albus scratched his head and started to think.

"Well usually everyone comes in town for Christmas so um.. about.. 28. So add you and that is 29 people in one house." Scorpius eyes widened and Rose laughed at his response. She threw a bean at him which he caught in his mouth. He chewed it a few times before getting a look of disgust.

"It's vomit flavored." Scorpius managed between gags. Rose and Albus began laughing uncontrollably. Before they knew it they were back at Kings Cross Station.

The kids unloaded the train, immediately making their way towards the big crowd of Weasley's. Scorpius followed Albus over to his parents and sister. He stood awkwardly to the side as Albus hugged his family.

"Mom, Dad, Lily, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus said looking over at his friend. Harry immediately shook Scorpius's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Scorpius." He gave them a smile and was surprised when Ginny gave him a hug.

"So you'll be staying with us for break?" Lily asked looking up at him with love struck eyes. Scorpius nodded and watched as James walked over to join the family. He turned away as James was greeted. Scorpius's eyes immediately found Rose in the crowd, smiling with her parents and brother.

"Scorpius come on, lets go." Albus shoved him in the arm as he started walking. Scorpius quickly grabbed his cart and followed the Potter's.

The burrow was a four storied house. At least that's what it looked like to Scorpius. Little did he know that the burrow would become his second home. Just like it had once become to Harry Potter himself. Scorpius found himself gaping as he walked inside. The grandfather clock was full of family members. Each spoon moving as another person entered the home.

Scorpius quickly moved out of the way as a man with multicolored hair chased a girl down the stairs.

"Teddy!" Albus yelled, tackling the man onto the couch. Teddy laughed and wrestled with Albus.

"How's Hogwarts been treating you?" Teddy asked as he got up. He put his arm around the waist of the girl standing next to him. Scorpius recognized her as Victoire Weasley, a seventh year Gryffindor. She gave him a smile then turned her attention back to Teddy. Victorie usually did commentary at the quidditch matches and was Gryffindor head girl.

They were a unique couple. Victoire had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were a pale blue. Her skin was fair and she wore ripped blue jeans, a grey jacket over a black t-shirt, and a grey beanie. Teddy however looked crazy. He had short spiky blue hair, with a streak of pink in the back. His eyes were brown, but they brightened when he looked at Victorie. Teddy a wore a plaid shirt and a plain blue jeans.

"Pretty good, I've made a friend as you can see." Albus said with a slight laugh.

"Well lets see if he can keep up with us." Lily giggled as she jumped onto Teddy's back. Scorpius walked towards Rose as Albus and Teddy started to talk more. She stood over by Dominique laughing about something. They were probably laughing about a book he thought to himself. Rose was always thinking about books.

"Hello Rosie." Scorpius said softly. Dominique smirked at her cousin and twirled her blonde hair.

"So this is the famous Scorpius I hear you've been hanging out with." Dominique snickered and gave him a smile. Rose's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"What exactly have you heard?" Rose asked, twirling a ring on her finger mindlessly.

"Oh nothing." The two watched as Dominique walked towards her brother Louis.

"Sorry about Dominique." Rose muttered, avoiding his eye contact.

"It's okay, all of your family seems really nice." Scorpius responded, his voice stuttering a little over family.

"Who's up for a "friendly" game of quidditch!" George yelled as he slapped Ginny on the back. The kids made their way out onto the field behind the burrow. Albus quickly explained to Scorpius were the goals were and how they had a set of quidditch balls from when his mum played for the Holyhead Harpies.

The game started with Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Roxanne, Hugo, James, and Lily on one team. The other consisted of Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Fred, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. The kids played until the sun went down, with the parents watching proudly.

"Lily I'm getting ready to leave if your coming with me!" Harry yelled as he threw on his coat and reached for Lily's.

"I'm coming Daddy!" Lily exclaimed. She landed quickly and handed her broom to her mom.

"Where are they going?" Scorpius questioned. Albus shrugged and looked over at his dad.

"They always go to visit a grave every year on Christmas Eve. It's for Dobby, he was a house elf that Dad knew when he was our age. Said he died saving his life in the war." Scorpius nodded and looked over at Rose as she flew next to him.

"Albus, I think Lucy is gonna start cooking dinner soon. We should probably help set up the beds." Albus nodded and signaled for Scorpius to follow him.

"Every year on Christmas Eve Lucy cooks us all breakfast food and we watch movies till midnight. It's just another tradition we always do." Scorpius smiled at the thought of getting to be part of the traditions they had.

The trio put away their brooms and followed the others into the burrow. They busied themselves with finding old blankets and pillows, and setting up beds in the living room and attic. The adults got any bedrooms.

Lily returned with her father shortly after they finished setting up. They each found a place to sit, some laying on others. Rose sat down between Albus and Scorpius on the floor, leaning up against the couch that Teddy and Victoire laid on. Dominique sat on the floor with her legs on Louis. Lily and Hugo, the two youngest, shared the arm chair. Roxanne sat next to her brother Fred with her head on his shoulder. Molly was on the other side of Albus and James sat by himself, saving a seat for Lucy.

The kids watched three movies before finally going to bed at midnight. Teddy and Victoire had fallen asleep on the couch. James picked up Lily and carried her quietly up to the attic. Leaving Hugo to sleep in the chair. Louis, Molly, Lucy, and Fred found places to sleep on the living room floor while Dominique, Roxanne, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius climbed the towering stairs towards the attic.

The trio laid down on the floor, with Rose in the middle of the boys. They all fell asleep within seconds of their heads touching the pillows. Rose rolled over and curled up next to Scorpius as the night went on.


	7. Christmas at the burrow, part 2

Christmas Day was exhilarating. Everyone was woken up by James and Fred running throughout the rooms, jumping on whoever was still asleep. There was an enormous amount of presents in the living room. Each pile had been sorted by name. They all seemed to have an equal amount and Scorpius was surprised to find some presents for him. He sat down and watched as the rest of the kids piled in. Rose and Albus sat down on either side of him.

"Al, why did I get presents?" Albus laughed at his friends confusion.

"The family must really like you, you're one of us now." He said slinging his arm around his friend. Rose smiled and put her arm around him as well.

"There are some presents that you'll learn to expect every year, but that doesn't mean we don't love them." Rose grinned with excitement as the adults took a seat at their presents as well.

"Okay everyone, you know the drill! My present first!" Grandma Molly yelled. She raised her wand and one present from each pile rose up. Scorpius took his in his hands and looked at the beautifully wrapped box in front of him. He did not start to unwrap it till he saw Albus and Rose start to unwrap theirs.

Scorpius held up the green knitted sweater with an S on it and smiled. He looked down to find another one in the box. This one was a purple color and it had the letter D on it.

"Scorpius sweetie, the purple one I made for your father." Scorpius smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much ." He said, looking up at the kind old woman.

"It's no hassle dear." She patted him on the shoulder and went around to talk to her other grandchildren.

"Grammy must really like you if she knitted you a sweater." Rose stated with a smile. Her sweater was Red with an R on it. Scorpius took it in his hands and looked it over.

"Does she always put a rose on the back of the collar?" He asked looking over at Rose. Her face screwed up in confusion as she took her sweater back.

"I've actually never notice that before." She said with a smile. She ran her thumb over the rose.

"Okay everyone! Mine next!" Hermione called out smiling, she waved her wand and her present raised, just like Molly's had done. Scorpius unwrapped his present and his smile widened. It was a book, one he hadn't read yet. His fingers traced the letters of the title _Les_ _Miserables_.

"I helped mum pick it out." Rose said looking up at him as she mindlessly traced the spine of her new book.

"I've never heard of it but I know I'll love it." Scorpius responded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I figured you hadn't, I didn't think you knew of many muggle books." Rose shrugged and looked down at her book. The cover read _A Tale of Two Cities._

"Do you get a new one every year?' Rose nodded.

"I have a bookshelf full of muggle books. You can borrow some if you'd like." Scorpius nodded and smiled brightly.

Everyone continued to open presents and drank hot chocolate while talking. Scorpius loved the feeling he felt when he was with the Weasleys and the Potters. They were all so welcoming to him despite the past.

They played more games and Scorpius got to know everyone. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were all one-eighth veela. Teddy was a metamorphmagus, which he showed by changing his hair to different colors. Teddy told Scorpius of how his father was a werewolf and how he is technically half but never became one. Lucy was an excellent cook, learned from grandma Molly herself. Roxanne loved to sketch and always carried her notebook wherever she went. Fred loved looking at the stars at night. He said they each had their own story. Molly's favorite class at hogwarts was Arithmancy. Rose, he learned, had a love for poetry.

Scorpius slept that night with contentment. He learned more about their family that day than he had all year. Rose had let him read a page from her poetry book and he thought it was amazing.

The rest of christmas break was spent working at George's shop in diagon alley, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The trio was disappointed when they stood at King's Cross Station, ready for a long train ride back to Hogwarts. Rose and Albus said goodbye to their families. Scorpius gave grandma weasley, Ginny, and Hermione hugs before shaking hands with Harry and Ron. They boarded the train and found an empty cart. Scorpius looked out the window to see Victoire hugging goodbye. Teddy kissed her forehead before sending her off.

Scorpius would never forget his first christmas break at the Weasleys. He looked over at Rose who had put her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he looked back out the window. Watching the senary as their journey continued.


	8. A new year begins

First year ended quickly following the Christmas break. The summer came and went, and it was not long before the Weasley's and the Potter's were shopping at Diagon Alley again. Scorpius had spent most of his summer at the burrow. He had gotten quite close with all of them. He loved spending time with Rose especially.

Rose walked down Diagon Alley with Albus at her side, reading off the list as they walked. They had their cousin Roxanne with them as well. Since her older brother Fred had ran off to get supplies with James.

"Okay Roxanne you'll need to go into Olivanders and get yourself a wand. He's a nice old man, you'll be fine on your own. Meet as at the bookstore once you finish." Rose said, handing a few galleons over to her. Roxanne was a mixed girl. Her hair and eyes were a dark chocolate color. She had a light spread of freckles across her nose just like her brother.

"Okay Rose." Roxanne said and skipped down the street. Albus smirked at his cousin as they both laughed and continued walking.

Scorpius walked down the lane with his father by his side. They were talking quietly as they entered the bookstore. It was his favorite store on the whole alley. Books covered the walls that made up the tiny shop. He wandered aimlessly with his dad following close behind as he searched for the books he needed. Scorpius turned around and collided with the familiar red headed beauty. Scorpius quickly caught Rose before she stumbled into a rack of books.

"Sorry Rosie." Scorpius stuttered. His face growing red as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah! So you're the famous Rose Weasley I've been hearing so much about." Draco exclaimed, his voice clear and concise. Rose grinned and held out her hand, glancing over at Scorpius. Whose face was growing more red by the second.

"So he talks about me a lot?" Rose smirked at Scorpius as Draco nodded.

"All the time when he's home. Won't be quiet half the time." Albus laughed as he walked over to the three.

"Dad come on." Scorpius muttered, glancing at his friends with a sheepish grin.

"Well I better find these books before I embarrass him even more." The trio watched as Draco wandered off. Albus smirked and punched Scorpius in the shoulder.

"You guys want to go to the pet store? I heard they got more animals." Scorpius asked, trying to hide his pinkish face.

The trio walked out of the bookstore, running into Roxanne on their way out.

"Come on Roxy lets go get you a pet." Rose stated and put her arm around the girl, listening attentively as Roxanne showed them her new wand.

The group entered Magical Menagerie with wide eyes. The shop was filled with the chatter of animals. Different breeds of cats climbed along the walls, while a pen held a litter of baby nifflers. Owls fluffed their wings in their cages and rats ran on their tiny wheels. Albus took Roxane to look at the owls while Rose and Scorpius stood over by the cats. Rose scooped one up in her arms. She could feel the vibrations of the cats soft purrs against her body.

"Isn't she precious?" Rose muttered as she kissed the top of its head.

"I mean I guess, but dogs are better." Scorpius smirked as she gave him a glare.

"Well he is right Rose." Albus laughed, slinging an arm around his best friend.

Rose set the cat down and walked out of the store. Roxanne followed close behind; carrying her new owl.

"Rosie come on." Scorpius said following her quickly. He held the door as she walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Rose rolled her eyes and ignored him as she approached the front to order.

"Two butterbeers please." Rose handed the man who was taking the order her money. He quickly filled up two mugs and handed them over. Rose handed the second one to Roxanne then went to find a seat.

"I do not see why you are mad," Scorpius stated sitting down across from her at the table.

"I am not mad, I just like to make you squirm." Rose gave a smirk and took a sip of her butterbeer. She looked up and Scorpius immediately started giggling.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose asked with a look of concern on her face.

"You got a uh..." Scorpius laughed some more and motioned towards her upper lip. Rose shook her head and quickly cleaned off the whip cream. Roxanne laughed at the two and shook her head as she drank her butterbeer. The trio looked up as bell on the door jingled. There stood Draco Malfoy with many bags in his hands.

"I should be going. I'll see you on the train Rosie." Scorpius said as he stood. He gave Roxanne a smile and met Rose's eyes.

"Goodbye Malfoy." Rose gave him a soft smile before returning to her drink. She looked up as he walked towards his father. Her eyes following his blonde hair as he exited The Leaky Cauldron.

When the Weasley's and Potter's entered King's Cross Station that year one Weasley was gone and another had been added. Victorie had graduated the following year and Roxanne was beginning her first.

Each family stood with their children. Mothers and Fathers hugged their sons and daughters goodbye for the year. Victorie was there with Teddy and her parents as they sent off Louis and Dominique, the ring on Victorie's finger sparkled in the light as she gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek.

Fred and Roxanne stood hugging their parents as they said goodbye. Their mother crying as it was her second child's first year at Hogwarts. George hugged his wife as the two climbed onto the train.

Percy, his wife Audrey, and their youngest daughter Lucy, stood talking to their daughter Molly. Audrey kissed her daughter as she climbed onto the train. Once she found a cart, Molly poked her head out the window, sending a grin to her sister. Who would soon be joining her on the yearly train ride next year.

Frank and Alice Longbottom stood next to their mother. Their father, Neville Longbottom, had left for Hogwarts a few days earlier to get ready for another school year. Just like Roxanne it was Alice's first year. She kissed her mother goodbye and followed her brother closely as they boarded.

Lily, James and Albus stood next to the tracks with their parents. Lily was pouting because she wanted to follow her brothers.

"Next year you can." Ginny said softly to her daughter, placing her arms around her. Ginny kissed each boy on the head and looked over at their father.

"This year will be better Albus, I promise." Harry told his son. He gave him a hug and pushed him towards the train. For James had already boarded.

Rose and Hugo watched their cousins closely. Hugo stood next to his parents as his sister climbed on.

"That is going to be you next year Hugo." Ron spoke, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Scoripus met his friends in the same compartment they had rode in last year. They grinned at eachother and Scorpius stuck his body out the window to wave at his father. He saw blonde twin boys standing with Luna Lovegood. She pulled them close for a hug and then sent them towards the train.

Albus pulled Scorpius back inside and smirked at his friends. Rose spread out across the seat and layed her feet in Albus's lap as the train started to move.

"I have a good feeling about this year." Rose met Scorpius's eyes as she spoke. A smile spread across each face in the compartment. They all knew that no matter what. They would always be together.


	9. Checkmate

The trio sat at their tables waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Scorpius spoke to Albus and could not contain himself from sneaking glances at the red headed beauty. Rose was laughing at something that her brother James had said. Scorpius quickly looked away and up towards the front as headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat. The doors to the great hall opened loudly as the first years began to enter. Scorpius smirked as they gasped with awe, remember how it felt last year.

The students stood and clapped as the sorting hat finished its song. Once they were seated Headmistress McGonagall started listing the names. One by one the first years were called up and sorted. Scorpius and Albus cheered with their table each time a new Slytherin was announced.

"Roxanne Weasley!" Headmistress McGonagall announced her name, beckoning her forward. Roxanne sat down on the seat quietly as the sorting hat was place upon her curly mane. There was a moment of silence before the hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR." It bellowed from its place above her head. Roxanne smiled brightly and quickly went to sit next to her brother, and their cousins. More students were called, and more cheers sounded from the tables.

"Alice Longbottom!" A tiny girl made her way towards the chair. She flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder as she sat. The hat had barely touched her head before it screamed its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled brightly and sat down at her table. She was the last first year to get sorted. Moments later the feast began and the great hall was filled with conversations.

Albus and Scorpius followed their head boy towards the commons room. They talked quietly amongst themselves while the first years gawked at everything. They were all told the password and how they must not forget it before entering the commons.

They sat down on the couch, about to begin a game of chess, when they heard the familiar voice.

"Hey guys." Rose jumped over the side and landed right beside the two of them. They both jumped and Scorpius let out of a shriek of alarm. Rose burst into laughter and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Rose what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Albus asked her. The two boys waited for her to stop laughing.

"Well you guys are my best friends, and you both are not in my house. I figured it would be easier for me to sneak in here, than for you both to sneak into the Gryffindor commons. By the way Malfoy, I am never letting you live this down." Rose finished and crossed her arms, looking at them both. Albus did not look surprised anymore, but Scorpius was staring at her in disbelief.

"Malfoy if you do not close that trap of yours, you are going to get flies." Rose smirked at the boy. Scorpius quickly closed his mouth and looked down at the chess board.

"Just don't distract us okay." Scorpius said as he moved a piece.

"Shut up and play Malfoy. I get to play winner." Rose said and leaned back against the couch. She tapped lightly on her knees, watching the game. Scorpius glanced over at her.

"Can you stop that Rosie." Scorpius asked meeting her eyes.

"Is it distracting you Malfoy?" She asked smirking as she continued to drum her fingers.

"Precisely." Scorpius turned his attention back to the board. Albus moved his piece and destroyed another one of Scorpius's.

"Checkmate." Albus exclaimed, smirking devilishly at his friend.

"Bloody hell…" Scorpius muttered. He looked over to see Rose smirking at him.

"Guess it is my turn now." She switched him spots as Albus reset the pieces. Rose won the match against Albus and set the pieces back up. She waited patiently for Scorpius to sit down.

"I'm going to go to bed guys. Rose after this game you should head back. You cannot get caught outside of your room." Albus said as he gave his cousin a hug goodnight. He waved goodbye to Scorpius and headed up the stairs. Leaving Scorpius and Rose alone.

"So, as you know, Victorie and Teddy are engaged now." Rose spoke softly as she moved her piece. Scorpius looked up and nodded in response.

"Well, they wanted me to ask you if you and your father would be interested in coming." Rose finished and waited for his response. Scorpius moved his piece and looked up at her.

"I would love to go Rose. I am sure I can manage to get my dad out of the house also." He spoke quietly and watched her move her piece.

"Great, it is over Christmas break. We all figured you would be with us anyways." Scorpius nodded and looked over at the fireplace.

"I will send him an owl tomorrow, letting him know," Scorpius moved his piece and smirked. "Checkmate."


	10. I'll take that bet

Rose snuck into the Slytherin Commons room almost every night after that. After two weeks, the rest of the Slytherins finally began to greet her. She sat on the couch with Scorpius and Albus. She smiled and waved at one of the girls who had said hi as they walked past.

"Did you ever get a response from your dad about the wedding Malfoy?" Rose asked as she began her potions homework.

"No not yet. When is it again?" Scorpius asked, while writing down an answer for history of magic.

"Next week." Albus chimed while glancing at his friends.

"Well if he does not answer in time, I will still go." Scorpius answered and closed his book.

"How far are you on potions Rosie?" Scorpius continued and looked over her shoulder.

"Why? Do you need my help?" She asked smirking. Albus shoved Scorpius to the side and peered over Rose's shoulder.

"Well if he doesn't I definitely do." Rose laughed as Scorpius shoved Albus back.

"No, I don't need help. I was just wondering because I finished mine earlier. In fact, I bet I did better than you'll do." Scorpius crossed his arms, but not before running a hand through his hair. He mostly did that when he was nervous. Rose smirked up at the two boys.

"I'll take that bet," she stood and grabbed her book, "Come on Albus, I will help you." Albus glanced at the blonde-haired boy.

"You do realize potions is her best subject, right?" Scorpius sighed and nodded.

"What are we betting Rosie." Scorpius asked, trying to keep a look of confidence on his face. Rose's lips rose into a sly smile.

"If I win, you must go into the girls' bathroom, the one with moaning Myrtle. I'm sure she would not mind someone keeping her company for the night. What would you like if you somehow manage to pull together a better grade then me?" Scorpius thought for a second before a sparkle crept into his eye.

"If I win, you must go out on a date with me."

Rose left that night with her face as red as her hair. She finished helping Albus then stormed out of the commons. Most of the Slytherin's were in the commons when the two had made the bet. She needed to talk to one of her cousins.

Rose entered Gryffindor tower and climbed towards the dorm. She made her way over to Dominique's bed. Rose shook Dominique's sleep logged body. She heard a groan but did not stop shaking her till she smacked her hand away.

"Bloody hell Rose what time is it." Dominique sat up in bed, her already crazy hair was wilder than usual.

"I cannot believe Malfoy embarrassed me like that!" Rose exclaimed while pacing back and forth. She pulled at the band around her wrist nervously.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Dominique questioned, sitting up a bit straighter. Rose explained the bet and Dominique broke out into a laugh. Rose glared at her, clearly confused.

"Rose, you are going to win anyways. Why worry about a little date?" Dominique stated and watched her cousin.

"Honestly, Dom, I don't see how that's relevant." Rose spoke and looked over at her cousin. Dominique stared at her before flopping down on her bed.

"Go to sleep Rose." Dominique rolled over so her back was facing Rose.

"But-"

"Rose. Bed. Now" Rose sighed and stripped down into her pajamas.

"Fine." She spat and climbed into her four-poster bed and pulled the curtain closed. Sleep did not find her easily that night. She laid there for hours, staring at the ceiling, before the darkness of the night finally consumed her.

Rose sat at breakfast the next morning, trying to keep her eyes from closing.

"Rosie. Rosie!" Rose winced and looked over at Scorpius who was calling her name from across the hall. He was waving a letter in his hand. Albus was sitting next to him with a grin across his face.

"He said yes!"


	11. A Weasley Wedding

The wedding took place during Christmas break. That way all the family could be at the wedding. Rose had been asked by Victorie to be a bridesmaid along with Dominique. While the groom's men were Albus and Louis.

Rose stood in a room of the burrow, trying to zip the back of the long, burgundy dress. The underneath of the dress was white. While the top was a burgundy lace. It was long and fitting with long sleeves and a modest neckline. Her vivid red hair was braided and pinned, with snowdrops secured in the braid. The same flowers that were a part of Victorie's bouquet.

Rose smiled at Dominique in the mirror as Dominique zipped up the back of the dress for her.

"My two beautiful girls." Victorie said from behind them. They turned and smiled at her. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. They walked through the house towards the door to the back of the burrow. The same place the Bill and Fleur's wedding had once taken place.

The boys stood at the door, waiting to lead them out. Albus smiled at his cousins and took Rose's hand, entwining their arms. The boys wore light grey suits with burgundy ties. They both had a snowdrop boutonniere pinned to their chests. Louis would be walking with his sister, Dominique. Louis looked back at Victorie and kissed her cheek. Albus and Rose waited for the music to begin and opened the door. The meadow looked amazing. There was a flower arch where Teddy stood, waiting for his gorgeous bride. A fresh snow covered the ground and benches were filled with family and friends. Each person had a blanket to keep them warm, along with the torches next to each bench.

Rose smiled brightly as she made her way down the aisle. The came to the front and they both smiled at Teddy brightly. Albus let go of Rose's hand and walked to Teddy's side. Rose watched as Dominique and Louis began to walk.

Her eyes wondered from her cousins and towards the seats. In the front, she saw Fleur and Bill smiling brightly. Her eyes wandered a bit farther to where Scorpius sat. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie, his hair was combed and his smile was bright as he watched the siblings walk. There next to him stood his father. The two were a spitting image of each other.

Scorpius turned and met her eyes. His mouth opened slightly and he closed it quickly. He knew he had just seen her walk down. He could not help but stare at her beauty. Even after she turned away. He turned his attention back to the wedding and watched at Victorie began to walk.

She looked amazing, Rose thought. Tears stung her eyes as she watched Teddy's reaction. His smile was wide and tears were streaming down his face. His hair changed from a blue to a reddish pink color. Victorie's hair was curled and it fell down her back. Her dress had a plunging neck line and a laced bodice. Her sleeves were lace and the skirt barely touched the ground. Under her dress she wore white boots, that she would later exchange out for heels at the reception. Rose and Dominique both had a matching pair.

The ceremony itself was short. The couple did not want everyone sitting in the cold for long. The love in their eyes were undeniable. Rose and Albus met eyes and smiled. Everyone in their family had known this day was coming. Ever since Teddy had announced it to everyone at the age of six. Which he did not forget to mention in his vows. Victorie took a deep breath and squeezed Teddy's hands.

"I've fallen in love three times in my life. The first time was when I was eleven. I was the first Weasley to start Hogwarts. I was all alone. Then Teddy came and sat by me on the train. I didn't feel alone anymore. The second time was when Dominique and Louis started at Hogwarts. I fell in love with him when he protected Dominique from a loose bulgar during a match, and when he stood up for Louis when some kids were messing with him. When I realized how much he cared about them I fell hard. The third time was when I asked him out. I had been so nervous that he was going to turn me down. That he wouldn't like me as much as I liked him. When I asked him, he didn't say anything. He kissed me, right there before we boarded for Hogwarts. I have loved three times in my life. Only I was lucky enough for it to be with the same man each time."

The kiss lasted a while as everyone cheered and started to throw the flowers by their chairs. Teddy took Victorie's hand in his and started to walk back down the aisle. Dominique followed with Louis as they watched their sister. Rose and Albus entangled their arms again and walked towards the reception.

The reception was held under a tent that the family had set up. It was much bigger on the inside than the outside. They all sat at the wedding table and watched as Dominique and Louis gave toasts to Victorie and Teddy. Soon it was time for the mother son dance and the father daughter dance.

Victorie danced with Bill, who cradled his daughter into his chest. They spoke softly while they danced. Rose watched the two, not realizing as Scorpius and Albus came up on either side of her. The dance ended and Teddy and Ginny took the floor. She was not his birth mother, but her and Harry had done so much for him. Ginny smiled up at Teddy and moved a piece of hair out of his face.

"Tonks and Remus would be so proud of you Teddy." Ginny spoke softly to the boy. As the song ended she pulled him down to her height and kissed his forehead.

"They really are in love." Scorpius spoke beside Rose as Victorie and Teddy began their first dance. Rose nodded and watched the couple. Albus offered his cousin his hand as the song ended and a new one started. Rose laughed at him and took it. They made their way onto the floor followed by a bunch of their other cousins. They jumped around and made fun of each other, laughing loudly.

Draco came up and stood by his son placing a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius looked up at his dad, then back at his friends.

"How much do you like her son?" Scorpius looked back at his dad.

"I do not like Rosie, she is a Weasley. You don't like them." Draco shook his head at his son.

"Scorpius, I do not want you to miss out on your chance because of my past. If you like her, you should go for her." Draco gave his son a nudge towards the dance floor.

"Thanks Dad." Scorpius began walking as the song ended. He stopped in front of Rose and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance Rosie?" He asked, a smiling played across his pale lips. Rose rolled her eyes and nodded as a slow song started. Scorpius put her hand in his and wrapped an arm around her waist, Rose placed hers on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun Malfoy?" She questioned as she stared into his blue eyes. As she studied them further she saw that they had a hint of green in the middle.

"I am, very much so. It has been a beautiful wedding." He studied the freckles on her face. They covered the bridge of her nose, she also had a few under her lips.

"When do you think we will find out who won the bet?" Rose asked, her eyes wandering around the tent. Her brother Hugo, was dancing with Lily. She saw Roxanne sitting at a table with Alice Longbottom. James potter and Roxanne's brother Frank approached the girls, asking them to dance.

"Well id assume it would be when we get back." He tightened his grip on her waist slightly. Causing her gaze to travel back to his.

"I hope you don't mind going to Hogsmeade." He continued, giving her a smirk.

"You wish Malfoy, I hope you're not afraid of sleeping in a bathroom." She pulled away from him as the song ended and gave him a curtsey, before walking off. Leaving him standing there breathless.


	12. The famous Malfoy

Christmas came and went at the burrow, with twice as much fun as last year. Soon they were back on the hogwarts express. Giving Scorpius some time to start his new book. This year Hermione had given him _The Fellowship of the Ring._ By the time trio went to bed that night Scorpius was almost finished.

The potions teacher handed back the trio's assignments the day after they returned. Rose beamed as she stared at the paper in her hand. An O was scribbled in red across the top.

"Outstanding." Scorpius read before receiving his own paper. An E was printed and his face fell slightly.

"Exceeds expectations, good but not good enough." Rose spoke clearly and stared at the two boys.

"Looks like Malfoy and Myrtle are going to get to know eachother."

The trio entered the girls bathroom on the first floor. It was located just above the great hall. Scorpius held his blanket and pillow while Albus carried the lamp.

"Myrtle, I have a bunk mate for you tonight." Rose spoke with a smirk. The two boys jerked back as a scream filled the room. A ghostly girl popped out of one of the stalls. Her pigtails flowing behind her.

"Ah, the sons of my two favorite boys." Myrtle's voice was flirty as she floated closer to them. Scorpius backed up against a sink before she flew away.

"We will be back to get you before breakfast." Albus's voice shook slightly. He stood partially behind Rose. Scorpius watched as his friends exited the room. Leaving him alone in the cold, dark bathroom. He set up his make-shift bed and jumped when Myrtle appeared beside him.

"So, you are the famous Malloy." She sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I am very famous." Scorpius scooted away from her.

"That is not what Rose says." She hiccuped slightly and winked at him. Scorpius turned his head towards her.

"She talks about me?" Scorpius grinned widely when Myrtle nodded. She flew into the air and looked down at the boy.

"I should not say of course." Myrtle giggled and flew back into the pipes. Scorpius jumped up from his spot on the floor.

"Myrtle come back! Tell me what she said!" After a while he sat back down. He curled up in his blanket and eventually found sleep. He was alone till the morning when he felt a shove. He cracked open his eyes to see a beautiful smile.

"How was your night with Myrtle?" Rose asked. Scorpius grinned and stood up, shaking his blonde hair.

"Interesting enough."

hey guys, for those of you who like to visualize the characters. I have the cast list on my Wattpad. Please go to youngwildandfree23. There I also have an original book that I just started. Go check it out and let me know what you think.


	13. Quidditch Dropout

Rose sat in the Syltherin commons room that evening with her two best friends, flipping through a book she had gotten from the library. She was leaning against her cousin who was busy looking through his chocolate frogs cards.

"Albus, quidditch tryouts are tomorrow." Rose stated, peaking over the top of her book. The cover read _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_.

"Rose, you already know what I am going to say. You remember first year when I could not even pick up my broom. What makes you think I will make the team?" He shifted and pulled out his wand, beginning to work on his divination homework.

"Albus, we play at the burrow all the time, you're good, you'll make it. Wont he Scorpius?" The two looked over at there friend who clearly was not paying attention. Rose punched his arm, causing him to wince and scowl at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Scorpius asked, rubbing out his now sore arm.

"You weren't listening to me, that's what! Now, don't you think that Albus could make the quidditch team?" Scorpius looked over at the other boy and nodded.

"Of course, why would he not?" Albus rolled his eyes and kept working.

"You're going tomorrow Albus." Rose stated. Albus stood up and grabbed his things.

"The only way I am trying out for the bloody quidditch team is if Scorpius tries out too." Rose smirked at the two boys and answered before Scorpius could speak.

"Deal."

Rose sat in the stands of the quidditch stadium as the Slytherin team began their tryouts. She was in a Gryffindor practices uniform of her own, and her red hair was pulled tightly back. A few stray strands framed her heart shaped face. Scorpius was trying out for chaser and Albus was going for beater.

She watched as the tryouts started. Roger Finnigan was the teams keeper, one of the best the they had seen in a while. He was a sixth year just like her cousin Dominique and was quite attractive. He was tall, with tan skin and black curly hair, which bounced in front of his eyes while he flew. He blocked Scorpius's shot with ease. Rose's eyes followed Scorpius as he flew. He was graceful on a broom, yet she knew he did not care for the sport unless it was for recreation.

Rose shifted her gaze from Scorpius to Albus who was currently blocking one of the other tryouts from getting hit by a bulgar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scorpius again. She smiled to herself, but it quickly fell when a bulgar started right at him. Rose watched as Albus quickly flew over, hitting it away just in time. Rose let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and relaxed into her seat. She watched the rest of the tryout in silence.

"That was so much fun!" Albus exclaimed as him and Scorpius walked down the halls towards the common room. The results were to be posted by the end of the day. Rose was going to the Gryffindor common room to check for hers. They walked down to the dungeon and whispered the password to the wall. It slid open and they stepped inside. There was a crowd around one of the walls.

"The results must have been posted." Albus stated and rushed over. Scorpius followed slowly, dragging his feet. Albus eyed the list for a minute and read it off.

"Captain: Reed Brantley, Keeper: Roger Finnigan, Chasers: Scorpius Malfoy, Alexa Knott, Ethan Goldstein, Beaters: Albus Potter, Delilah Berkshire, Seeker: Hadley Zabini." Albus looked over at his friend with wide eyes.

"Scorpius, we made the team. This is crazy!" Scorpius groaned and shook his head.

"I don't even want to be on the team. I just did it because I knew you would make it."

"Are you going to quit?" Albus asked and leaned against the couch. Scorpius nodded and headed over towards Reed. Albus watched from a distance and was joined by Rose.

"Did you both make it?" Rose asked as they watched him. Albus nodded as Scorpius came back over.

"How'd you do Rose?" She squealed in excitement causing the boys to squirm slightly.

"I made it! I'm the newest Gryffindor keeper! What about you Scorpius?" Rose asked with a slight smirk playing across her pink lips.

"It's official, I'm a quidditch dropout."

—

Guys I am so sorry! This took me forever to get up. I meant to upload earlier but I had completely lost my train of thought. Sorry this chapter kinda sucks but I figured you guys would be happy to have it. Also on a new note. Since I am considering making more books on the next generation I am going to make Gabrielle have a twin. His name will be Mason Wood. I will be adding him to the cast list soon if I haven't already. If you have an suggestions of who should be casted as him, please let me know.


	14. Please read

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Would you guys hate me if i restarted the whole book? There's just so much I want to change and I feel I have become a better writer since then. Let me know what you guys think in the comments./span/p 


End file.
